Wasting the dawn
by Tristana
Summary: ANIMAMUNDI: DARK ALCHEMIST. Count Sandwich was not killed by Mephistopheles. In fact, one could say he created the perfect tool for his death - a poison deadly beautiful. Worse, he gave his puppet a reason to seek his downfall.


Title: Wasting the Dawn

Author: Master's Slave^^

Fandom: Animamundi: Dark Alchemist

Disclaimer: I don't own Animamundi – otherwise, this is how Sammich would have died – and not killed by Meffie.

Note: The title refers to The 69 Eyes' song, Wasting the Dawn. It reminded me of Dashwood when I was trying to find a title with the help of **PimpMyInsanity **– aka Master.

It sounded like a song that would fit with Dash – and Ruth's thoughts regarding him.

Please, note that people die in this fic – and that it's my personnal take on Sammich's death – I KNOW it didn't happen in the game. But again, if everything I wanted happened in the game, I would not write fanfictions.^^

This is mostly Count's POV but it kinda change - with the italicized part at the end.

* * *

Would you kiss me with those soft lips of yours? I see hatred burning in your eyes when you stare at me. Ridiculous. Did you really love him? How can you tell it was not a sham? The world is a stage and some are better actors. You think you loved him but I know what you did. You let the son in to save the slave – even though you knew it was too late.

You are transparent to me, my boy.

I created you – you are mine. Mine to use and mine to kill. Your poison is mine too. Do you think you can kill me?

"Do you see the blood in this cup?" Your eyes flash – I smile. I know that you know and your plain disgust makes me feel better.

Agathion is dead, Cantarella. Never to come back. And it's all your fault. You never protected him from the start. You say you could not have but that's a lie. You could have ended his days before I made him what he became. You said he was a hindrance. But you hurt, Cantarella.

You hurt for the one who replaced you. Would you have wished him to be my left hand? Would you have wished to become my opium? His blood is so sweet… Don't you want to taste him? The sweetness of decay covers in a thin veil the bitterness of his life.

Your face lighten up – you are smiling. Not the sweet, half-smile, you grace the fools with. You smile like a merry man – and hatred shines in your gaze. You hate me so much I can feel it on my skin, scalding tongues of fire. Do you know how much I love your hatred? I crave for it – so close to lust, both bound by blood. I want to reach for you and have you like I had him. I want to make you scream and break your bones – see the blood marring your beautiful, delicate face. I wish to tear you apart and feel your heart quiver under my lips.

You know it all – you always knew. Your smile widens, even as I drink from this bitter cup.

I see you bending your body toward me – your pretty doll face inches away from mine. You smell of ice and wasted summer. "Count." Your lips are so soft with the wish to kill. You want to end my life – for him. For the Agathion you longed for. But he is no more and I shall not die. Your kiss is almost tender, sweet like Death itself – the poison is spreading.

You cannot kill me, why do you bother?

You withdraw with a smile painted on your lips, like a cat before a fallen bird. I choke. So cold – colder still. I shake and I claw at my seat's arms. My body is rigid – I cannot move. I look at you and I know you feel the unmasked question. Is that some kind of sick joke?

But you shake your head and gesture to the half-drained cup of blood. You poisoned him! You killed him! Another denying gesture. The bitterness – Cantarella. You knew all along.

"You are the one who killed him." Your only words. Cantarelly, my boy… If only you knew how much I hate you now – how much I want to laugh. But my laughter dies in a bloody ghastly noise. I can almost hear him, your beloved Agathion, saying: _Payback sure is a bitch, right?_ My vision is growing dark as I look at your face. I wish I could maim you but I won't move. The world grows black and faint – feel like a drowning man. Blood is filling my lungs and I can feel it on my tongue. Rotten, foul blackness.

And again, you smile your sweet smile of Death. And all I can think of is that it is you, my boy, who became my own poison. "Cantarella…"

_Jan looked at the man lounging in the armchair, much like a lazy cat, and his smile faded. His promise was now fulfilled but what remained? Nothing. _

_He walked slowly to the door, turning an instant to see the roaring flames closing in on his former master before swallowing him whole. He looked like a doll, black figure against the angry brightness of the fire – like a void. Slowly, Jan opened the door and went out, closing it softly, like a child sneaking out. _

"I am leaving now." _It was all he said before disappearing in the darkness of the streets. _

_On his way out of Kamazene, he paused only once. Next to the graveyard where Georik had their friend buried. _

"I am sorry, I will be late, Francis."

_And thus, the last of the Hellfire Children vanished from the Kingdom of Thousand Years. _

* * *

Feel free to speculate about Ruth's fate afterward. Master proposed pirate or hermit. Pirate sounds fine by me - he would be really free. On the other hand... Who knows if cantarella's (the poison) effects wear off...

Plus, I would love to hear from you guys - I mean, I don't need you to feel forced to tell me how awesome I am, I know it already... I'm sarcastic, don't mind me. But as Animamundi is a underrepresented fandom here... GET TO YOUR KEYBOARDS PEEPS!


End file.
